You are My SuuUUUuunshiiiIIIIIEEENNE
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: gift story. Done for mass amount of amusemtn. Can be a side thing for the Kora saga too in a way XD Kora are insane sometimes, as Kopaka and Nuju just find out


Gifty Thingy for JJStar

The sun was shinning in the bright clear day. The sky was almost vibrant sapphire blue, not a cloud in it. Aqua Magna was arranged in a way that the other two Maganas, both the main planetoid Bara and the other slightly larger than Aqua moon, Bota, were visible. The rusty and earthy colors of Bara filling a quarter of the northeaster horizon, with Bota smack dab above shimmering with its greens and streaks of blue.

The wind that normally blew this way or that way [depending on what direction Toa Lewa was favoring in a day] over Ko-Wahi was blocked for the most part from getting to the village of ice proper by the great glacier that protects the little valley that housed and protected Ko-Koro.

All in all it was a glorious day, if a little quite in the Koro. If this weather [or lack there of] held out it was be a perfect night to try and read the stars.

Kopaka, one of the two guardian's of Ko-Koro was just out side of the 'huts' [more stone cabins really] and standing all noble and proud. His head held high and pretty much _radiating_ all that made a Toa a Toa that was awesomeness. Though he wasn't showing it [much] like some of his brothers, he was still basking in the adoration of the Ko-Matoran under his protection. As well as what few Ga-Matoran that were visiting for what ever reason.

All and all, it was a good late morning…for Kopaka at least. The _other_ guardian that he had only just stopped training not twenty minutes ago...not so much.

Tala, the 'younger' living elemental of ice was as close to glowering as she could be. Visions of several not so nice things happening to her brother that had just _treated_ her to an all night and morning training danced around in her mind's eye.

The Kora grumbled to herself as she rub a spot on her arm that had been frozen [how could she get frozen in the first place! She was an elemental too!], and looked up about to make a face at her brother's back but paused... Kopaka had his back turned…and none of the Matoran where looking at her…

Hmm.

This could be fun after all, the snow was knee-high over by Kopaka.

In one of those baffling, physics-defying maneuvers that the Bionicle race seemed to excel at, Tala turned and dove to the side. She landed in a snow bank and proceeded to borrow deeper into the snow, her light grey and while coloring let her blend in until the Kora was full out of sight.

Back over by the Toa, who finally turned as the elder of the village approached, err, hobble over was more like it. Perhaps Nuju was going to speak to Kopaka about some dire need that needs all the Toa of the island to save it from the Makuta's next Horribly-Evil-Plan-Of-The-Week thing. Or to depart some great wisdom the Turaga sometimes felt the need to depart on the guardians of the island.

It was only Matoro, Turaga Juju's aid and translator saw something no one else seemed to notice. An odd moving lump of snow edging to Kopaka and Nuju, but he didn't say anything as the lump paused and a familiar light blue Rau poked out of the snow. Tala looked around, spotted the right direction and vanished back into the snow.

Matoro watched the lump of moving snow start edging into a position behind the elder ice spirit. The Ko-Matoran's blue and white eyes widen as he suddenly realized what was going to happen, knowing Tala, and covered his audio sensors. The language master tried very hard not to grin and give away anything more.

Nuju Stood in front of Kopaka, straightening his aged person as much he could before speaking in the language of the birds, since he refused to speak in normal Matoran for some reason (to the annoyance of some but no one dared say anything for Nuju had a crack aim throwing his staff like a javelin as well as unnaturally good hearing). Kopaka was clicked, trilled and whistled at for a good two minutes, evidently Turaga Nuju was on a roll today. When he stopped at last to let Matoro do the translating thing there's a long, drawn out paused filling with no translator translating.

The two turn to face Matoro but just as they were going to say something (Kopaka) or give him a LOOK (Nuju), Tala popped out of the snow behind Kopaka.

One hand on her chest the other held out the younger elemental used all of her power in her Bionicle lungs to pelt out in her best, horrid singing voice: "Yooou aaaAAARE my SUNSHINE- My on-liiiee SUUUuuuUUN SHIIiiiiiIIIIIiiiiIIIIne!"

More than a few nearly jumped out of their armor, and considering armor was integrated into their bodies that was a feat and a half right there. In a way the offensive totally off key was impressive in and of itself for someone who was trained to sing 'right.'

Tala dove back into the snow to avoid Kopaka's reflexive blast of ice... only she popped up again in a different place some twenty odd feet away before she kept on singing (if it could be called that), "YooOOOooOOoou-" Tala dove back in the snow as yet another blast just missed her only to pop up again, making sure to hit all the bad notes. "-aaaAARE MY SUNESHIIIiiiiIIIiiiEEEIINEE!"

This, this twisted whack-a-mole continued for the better part of another twenty-something almost thirty minutes. After that tome, when Tala ran out of the village cackling her head off as she tried to out run/board Kopaka, she wasn't seen for a few days. At least until a hunting parting found her frozen upside down on a cliff face announcing she had no regrets but could they please chip the ice away so the blood would stop running to her head.

* * *

Queen's Note: Yeeeeaaaahhh...XD this was spawned from a convo at 1;30/2am the other night when talking with JJStar from over on DA, we got sidetracked from talking about a trade and POOF you get this.

Now that /this/ is out of my system I can get my real half of our trade done XD And yes, Tala is really like this for getting her pay back. Most Kora have insane moments to boot.


End file.
